


I Was Built to Carry All Your Feelings

by justyrae



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kink Discovery, Kissing, M/M, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:10:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2051346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justyrae/pseuds/justyrae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All it took was one little word for Louis to think he'd ruined everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Was Built to Carry All Your Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to [sunsetmog](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetmog) (the Queen of Tomlinshaw) for cheering me on :)
> 
> title from 'Safe With Me' by Sam Smith

Everything, it seemed, had finally fallen into place. Gone were the days that Louis spent half his time pining for Nick and the other half outright hating him. He'd finally - as Harry had so politely put it - pulled his head out of his arse and accepted the fact that he liked Nick. He _really_ liked Nick.

Louis had suspected that their mutual taunting had also been Nick's way of attempting to show Louis how he felt, but he was still surprised when Nick confessed that he was as gone for Louis as Louis was for Nick.

Still, if there was one thing that Louis didn't see coming, it was this: his entire world crashing down around him in a matter of seconds all because of one stupid word.

" _Daddy_."

He hadn't meant to say it; it slipped out without Louis even realizing he'd been thinking about saying it. Later, when he went over the situation for the hundredth time in his head, he'd blame it on the heat of the moment. But if that was his best attempt at making himself feel better, then it was a rather spectacular failure.

Louis and Nick were still in the "honeymoon" phase - or the "please get a room I'm so tired of walking in on the two of you in nowt but your pants" phase as Harry had dubbed it - but if Louis was being entirely honest, he hadn't meant for things to lead straight to sex when he showed up at Nick's flat earlier that day.

It, like a lot of things on Louis' life, just happened.

All Louis could remember was one minute they were having a perfectly normal conversation in the kitchen, and the next they were tearing at each other's clothes. Not that this didn't happen often, but Louis was still rather surprised.

Not nearly as surprised as he was when he breathed out that fateful word that made Nick freeze and Louis swore his own heart stopped beating.

Nick's hands were wrapped around Louis' wrists, pinning him to the bed as Nick sucked mark after mark into Louis' neck. He could hardly control his breath; tiny whimpers falling from his lips as he pressed his hips into Nick's in a needy grind that left them both wanting more.

No one should be held responsible for what comes out of their mouth when they're having sex, but that just isn't the case. As soon as the word left Louis' mouth, the entire atmosphere changed as though all the air had been sucked out of the room.

Louis could hardly hear Nick breathe out a soft, shaky "what" over the sound of the blood pumping in his ears. As soon as Nick spoke, Louis' heart began to race and he found himself scrambling away from Nick as quickly as he could.

Granted, it was nearly impossible what with his shirt half off and jeans unzipped, but Louis managed to flee the room and make it to the front door of the flat before Nick had even gotten to his feet.

As he sat on the tube with his head in his hands, Louis tried to calm himself. He'd never even _thought_ of calling anyone Daddy during sex, so why had he just done so with Nick? Sure, he'd heard about the kink and with all the weird shit that he enjoyed he could never even think about making fun of what someone else needed to get off - but the very idea had always seemed so strange to him.

He tried to reason with himself; maybe it had been the way Nick held him down, or how he just towered over Louis and made him feel even smaller than he was.

 _No_ , Louis thought, _that's not it. I don't want to be treated like a bloody child!_

By the time he'd returned to the flat he shared with Harry, all it took was one look to know that he'd already spoken to Nick.

"Wanna talk about it?" Harry asked gently after Louis had curled up on the couch next to him, burying his face in Harry's neck and tangling his fingers in Harry's curls. Something about playing with Harry's hair had always calmed Louis, and there had never been a time before where Louis needed it more.

"M'so embarrassed," Louis mumbled.

"I get that," Harry said with a soft laugh as he squeezed Louis' shoulder gently. "Dunno why though, Nick wouldn't give me any specifics."

"Good." Louis huffed. "We can all just forget this ever happened."

"Alright," Harry replied as he wrapped his arms around Louis. "If that's what you want."

Louis hummed in agreement as he closed his eyes and willed himself to forget. He could do that; he'd go back to Nick's the next day and they'd pretend like it never happened and they could just move on.

This fever dream lasted for perhaps thirty seconds before Louis' mind went into overdrive and he groaned loudly against Harry's neck.

"He probably thinks I'm a nutter."

"Why would he think that?"

"Because of what I said," Louis replied shortly, annoyed that he was having to explain it at all. Why couldn't Harry just read his mind so he wouldn't have to say it aloud and relive the humiliation all over again?

"Which was...?"

"I can't," Louis whispered, feeling his cheeks burn at the memory and oh god how he wished the ground would just swallow him up right this second.

"That's what you said or you can't say-"

"I called him Daddy!" Louis cried out, immediately pulling himself out of Harry's arms and burying his face against the seat on the other side of the couch.

"Lou," Harry coaxed gently, trying to get him to sit up and face him, "hey, c'mon."

"No," he replied flatly, his face still pressed into the leather.

"It's not that bad," Harry continued. "Loads of people like saying-"

"M'not loads of people!" Louis snapped, twisting his neck just enough to see Harry out of the corner of his eye. "I don't even _like_ -" He cut himself off, groaning loudly as he buried his face again.

"It's alright," Harry said as he started rubbing Louis' back. "Calm down, yeah? We don't have to talk about it now."

Louis sighed heavily as he rolled onto his back, still avoiding Harry's eye. Harry offered a small smile before he pulled his phone from his pocket and tapped out a quick text.

"What're you-"

"Nick," Harry answered as he set his phone down on the table next to the couch. "He was worried. Just wanted to let him know you made it home."

"Thanks," Louis mumbled. Harry opened his arms and after a moment, Louis shifted on the couch and curled up against Harry's side again.

"You'll figure it out," he murmured into Louis' hairline. "Just like you did when you thought Nick was a twat when really you wanted in his pants."

"He's still a twat," Louis grumbled and Harry laughed.

"So are you."

*

Louis _could_ avoid Nick, if he really wanted to. The main problem was that avoiding Nick would essentially mean avoiding his workplace, and Louis couldn't really afford to do that.

The morning following The Incident, Louis fully intended to go to work and absolutely not think about Nick. He wasn't going to think about him, or text him, or even acknowledge his presence if they happened to bump into each other. Which, oddly, happened more often than it should considering they worked in different buildings for the BBC. He was doing an extremely good job with it until he came across Harry in the kitchen, which was unusual for early in the morning.

"What're you doing up?" Louis asked, eyeing Harry suspiciously. Harry beamed as he passed a mug of tea to Louis, who stared down at the contents with even more suspicion.

"Can't I just want to make tea for my favorite flatmate?"

"I'm your only flatmate, Harold."

"See? No contest!"

"You're up to something." Louis narrowed his eyes and Harry sighed.

"I am not. I just-"

"If you're going to say anything about what happened yesterday, I swear-"

"Just talk to him!"

"Harry..." Louis groaned. "You don't understand."

"I just think you'd be better off talking it out with Nick than-"

"Than what?" Louis demanded.

"Than holing up in our flat and avoiding him like the plague."

Louis snapped his mouth shut and glared at Harry. The fact that Harry could read him like a book was particularly irritating this morning, and Louis was absolutely not in the mood. He pursed his lips and pushed the mug of tea back towards Harry, opting to grab breakfast on the way to the studio instead.

"Lou-"

"This is me going to work and _not_ holing up in our flat!" Louis called over his shoulder, ignoring Harry's further protests as he strode to the front door and left.

To say that Louis spent half his commute cursing Harry would be a lie. Truth be told, he spent the whole time cursing Harry. He actually didn't stop muttering under his breath about nosy flatmates who need to mind their own business until he walked head first into his assistant.

He muttered an apology, far too distracted to be as properly sorry as he should've been given that his assistant was actually a lovely girl who didn't deserve to be receiving the brunt of Louis' frustration. She didn't appear to mind all that much and began rattling off his schedule as they walked, and Louis was relieved that he had a full day of meetings and other important work-related things to distract him.

It worked well enough until about midday when his assistant caught up to him after a particularly boring meeting, and Louis was only half paying attention when she said something that Louis absolutely did not want to hear.

"Sorry, what'd you say?"

"Nick's waiting in your office," she repeated with a soft smile. "I told him you haven't got much time, but he seemed very keen on waiting."

"Right," Louis mumbled, his throat suddenly very dry as his heart started to race.

Not that he'd been thinking about it - because he _hadn't_ \- but Nick hadn't texted him at all since Louis had run out on him the night before. He'd been rather relieved, hoping that Nick would just give him space to process how much he'd fucked everything up. But now he was practically seething. Leave it to Nick to lull Louis into a false sense of security and then pop up out of nowhere, knowing Louis couldn't turn him away without making a scene.

It was such a Louis Thing to do that Louis couldn't believe Nick had thought to do it.

Louis paused in front of the door to his own office and took a deep breath, running over a quick strategy in his mind. He could do this; there was nothing to be scared of. Nick couldn't possibly have thought that work was a good place to discuss The Incident, so there must be another reason.

"Just open the door," he muttered to himself, becoming further annoyed with himself for hesitating for so long. But try as he might, Louis couldn't keep his hand steady enough to place on the handle let alone actually open the door.

 _Forget it_ , he thought as he turned away from the door, rationalizing that he didn't actually need to get into his office just yet. Perhaps if he kept him waiting long enough, Nick would leave and he wouldn't be forced into acknowledging The Incident just yet. Yet as he walked further and further away from his office, the less he could breathe.

Truthfully, Louis didn't know how to handle this situation at all. He'd always been the one who had to goad someone else into telling him what was wrong. He was good at prying information from people; he rather prided himself on it.

 _But_ , his subconscious intervened, _what about the last time you had to admit something you didn't want to? That worked out rather well, didn't it?_

That was something that Louis couldn't deny; after all, it was the reason he and Nick had gotten together at last. Harry had finally poked and prodded him enough times that he finally admitted to having feelings Nick, to which Harry replied,

"Excellent. He fancies you as well."

"Stupid Harry," Louis grumbled to himself as he turned on his heel and strode back to his office. This time he didn't let himself be deterred by his shaking hands as he gripped the handle and burst into his office so suddenly that Nick gave a start.

"Christ, Louis!"

"What?" Louis said sharply as he narrowed his eyes. "Did you think I'd knock on the door to my own office?"

Nick cracked a smile and laughed softly as he looked down at his hands. "S'pose not."

"What're you even doing here?" Louis asked as he crossed the room, keeping his eyes downcast to avoid Nick's.

"M'here to talk."

Louis' breath caught as he sank down into his chair, wishing Nick hadn't just said that. Nick slowly sat down in the chair across from him and let out a long breath.

"You ran out so fast, I-"

"This is _absolutely_ not the place-"

"You caught me off-guard, is all, I-"

"I don't want to talk about-"

"Why not?" Nick demanded. Louis looked at Nick and exhaled shakily, twisting his hands together nervously as their eyes met. Louis suddenly couldn't find his words; he opened and closed his mouth several times before he made a soft noise and buried his face in his hands.

"Not here, not now, Nick, _please_ ," he begged.

Nick stayed silent, the only thing Louis could hear was the sound of his own heart pounding. After what seemed like ages, Nick softly replied, "alright."

Louis slowly pulled his hands away from his face and chanced another look at Nick, who was looking back at him with a sad smile.

"When?" he asked quietly, in a tone so anxiety-ridden that Louis felt his heart nearly break.

"Later," he managed to say. "I'll come to yours after work."

"Alright," Nick repeated before he rose to his feet. Neither said another word as Nick walked away, shutting the door firmly behind him. As soon as the latch clicked, Louis collapsed onto his desk and let loose a heart-wrenching sob.

Why, _why_ had he fucked everything up?

*

Louis realized, as he stood on the steps outside Nick's flat, that he had little to no recollection of how he got there. The time between leaving work and coming face-to-face with Nick's door was all a blur. His mind had been taken over by worry and he'd relied purely on muscle memory to get from the BBC building to Nick's flat. Now all he had to do was go inside.

He had a key; he wasn't trying to build up courage to knock on the door to get Nick to let him inside. In fact, the key to the door was burning a hole in Louis' pocket but his hands remained frozen at his sides. He just couldn't move.

Louis knew that opening the door was going to be the easiest thing he had to accomplish today, but it was going to set off a chain of events that he still wasn't ready for. For chrissakes, he didn't even know what he was going to say.

He had no clue how to defend his actions; no idea whether Nick was expecting an apology just for running away or for the whole mess. Louis just didn't _know_.

The truth was that he'd been blaming himself for simply not knowing for the last twenty minutes, while standing on Nick's doorstep. He'd only vaguely noticed it had begun to rain; his hair was matted down across his forehead, his clothes already soaked through and his teeth had actually started to chatter. But still he remained motionless.

Louis gave a start when the door suddenly swung open and there was Nick; his stare making Louis feel like he was an utter idiot - which, to be fair, he absolutely was - but he could also see the relief in his eyes, like he hadn't been 100% positive that Louis would even show up.

"What on earth are you doing?" Nick demanded as he grabbed the front of Louis' coat and pulled him inside. "You'll get pneumonia at this rate."

"Sorry," Louis muttered as Nick started peeling off his wet clothes, letting out one heavy breath after another as Louis' clothes fell to the floor.

"Did you not have your key?" Nick asked softly. He reached up to brush Louis' hair away from his face and Louis quickly looked away.

"I had it," he replied in a voice barely above a whisper. "I just…"

"Just what?" Nick asked after Louis had stayed silent for several minutes. Louis let out a self-deprecating laugh and haphazardly shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm fucked, aren't I?" He blinked the tears out of his eyes as he looked up at Nick, who was staring down at him as if he were about to shatter into a million pieces.

"No," Nick murmured as he wrapped Louis up in his arms, cradling his head as he pressed his lips against Louis' temple. "You're not," he assured, then added a quip, "unless, of course, you'd like to be."

Despite everything, Louis laughed. He pressed his face against Nick's chest and clutched at the back of his shirt as he kept laughing; he relaxed in Nick's arms, feeling relief wash over him with the sound of Nick's own laughter.

"M'sorry," Louis mumbled, finally having recovered from his fit of laughter as he pulled back in Nick's arms. "For the other day, I-"

"Shh," Nick interrupted. "Lou, you've got nothing to apologize for."

"I shouldn't have run out like that."

"Well, no. That's true." Nick cracked a smile. "That you can apologize for."

"Sorry," Louis repeated. Nick shook his head lightly before leaning down to gently brush his lips against Louis'.

"Already forgiven." Nick's smile grew wider as the corners of Louis' mouth slowly turned upwards. "Now, go on and change and I'll make you a cuppa, yeah?"

"Yeah," Louis agreed, rocking up on his toes to kiss Nick quickly before he shuffled off towards the bedroom to look for something dry to wear.

Once he'd closed the bedroom door behind him, Louis breathed a large sigh of relief. Sure, it hadn't gone quite the way he'd expected - not that anything ever did when it came to the two of them - and Louis knew deep down they still had loads to talk about. But for now, he was content to push it to the back of his mind and finally get out of his wet trousers.

Louis kicked off his shoes before forcefully peeling his trousers down his legs, unable to prevent his pants from following suit. After a few unsuccessful tries, Louis gave up on the idea of not walking around Nick's bedroom stark naked. It wouldn't be the first time, anyway.

After having hung up his clothes to dry along the edge of the tub in the ensuite, Louis pawed through Nick's closet in an attempt to find something that one, would fit him and two, he didn't absolutely despise. He finally picked out a plain white dress shirt - absolutely no longer caring about his first criteria; the shirt was long enough to reach mid-thigh - and haphazardly buttoned it up before venturing back out into the flat.

"Your fashion sense is appalling."

Nick turned around to give Louis an amused smile as his eyes flickered over Louis' form. He was leaning against the doorway to the kitchen with his arms crossed; the sleeves of the dress shirt bunched up around his elbows while the top buttons lay undone, exposing Louis' collarbones in an extremely distracting way.

"Looks like you found something," Nick replied, his voice coming out a bit hoarse as he crossed the room with mugs in hand.

"It'll do," Louis quipped with a small smirk as he took one of the mugs from Nick before abruptly turning on his heel and heading for the sofa in the other room. Nick watched Louis walk away, letting his eyes linger in particular on the very evident curve of Louis' bum underneath the thin fabric.

Louis had already curled up at one end of the couch by the time Nick sat down, cautiously sipping at his tea while Nick made himself comfortable. Nick cleared his throat as he set down his own mug before he turned back to Louis.

"So...do you want to talk about it?" he asked hesitantly, more or less confident that Louis wouldn't storm out again. At least, he hoped not considering what Louis was currently wearing.

"I dunno," Louis answered quietly as he stared down at his tea. "Dunno why I even said it, to be honest."

"M'sorry if I…" Nick trailed off and cleared his throat again as he moved closer to Louis, "I didn't mean to make you feel ashamed of it."

"It's not that," Louis replied quickly, even though he wasn't quite sure if Nick's reaction hadn't been most of the reason why he'd run off. He forced that idea out of his mind, adamantly telling himself that he wasn't going to outright blame anyone. "I didn't think…"

"What?"

"I just, I didn't think it was a thing? For me, that is. I know it's a thing, obviously, but I just…" Louis sighed, suddenly unable to keep himself from rambling. "I don't know. I like that you're bigger than I am-" Louis' eyes flickered across to Nick's lap and he couldn't help the teasing snicker that escaped his lips, "-in most respects, that is."

"Oi," Nick elbowed Louis lightly in protest, though he was relieved that Louis was feeling comfortable enough to poke fun. "Cheeky."

Louis smiled, his eyes drifting back to his mug of tea before he started speaking again. "I guess it's- I've always been the one who takes care of everyone, y'know?"

Nick nodded, keeping quiet as he waited for Louis to continue.

"I guess I...wouldn't mind being taken care of." Louis' voice dropped to a whisper by the end of the sentence and he could feel his cheeks burning.

"Yeah?" Nick replied, keeping his own voice low so as to not scare Louis off again. This was just as new for Nick as it was for Louis, and he couldn't help but feel like they were going in completely blind.

No matter what, he wasn't going to make Louis feel ashamed of what he wanted. He had to admit that while he'd been caught off-guard, he was rather intrigued by the whole idea.

Louis let out a cautious laugh, still keeping his eyes down low even as Nick tried to catch his gaze. He tapped his fingers on the brim of his mug, half-shrugging his shoulder as he cleared his throat.

"And, um, being told I'm- well, y'know."

Nick smiled; he knew exactly what Louis meant. He'd learned early on that Louis loved praise in the bedroom, and Nick had absolutely no problem giving it to him. To Nick, there was almost nothing more satisfying in the world than seeing the smile on Louis' face that came from hearing he was good.

"I know," Nick said with a light chuckle. "You like being a good boy, yeah?"

Louis' grip on his mug tightened as a small shiver coursed through his body. A soft gasp fell from his lips when Nick laid a hand on his thigh; his touch was gentle, but the mere brush of his fingers on the sensitive skin went straight to Louis' dick.

He whimpered when Nick pulled his hand back, placing it around the mug in Louis' hands and gently prying it from his fingers.

"Let's put this down, yeah? There we go." Nick put the mug down next to his own, quickly turning his attention back to Louis and marveling at the deep blush on his cheeks. "There's my good boy."

Louis closed his eyes and gasped out another laugh, biting back a moan when Nick's hand returned to caressing his thigh and slowly creeping further up. Nick used his other hand to run his fingers through Louis' hair, smiling as Louis immediately leaned into his touch with a quiet moan.

A small smirk crept across Nick's face as the tips of his fingers grazed Louis' cock under the dress shirt, making Louis gasp a little louder than he had before.

"Ooh, like that, do we?" Nick slowly wrapped his hand around Louis, humming thoughtfully as Louis opened his eyes and stared up at Nick.

"You're one to talk," Louis croaked, biting his bottom lip as he glanced down at Nick's joggers. "Dirty old man, you are."

Nick rolled his eyes and pulled his hand out from under Louis' shirt, smirking a bit at the whine that came out of Louis' mouth. Louis fisted his hands into Nick's shirt, twisting the fabric tightly as he whimpered. He stared up at Nick with needy eyes, his bottom lip sticking out in a full pout in the hopes that Nick would lose his resolve and go back to touching him.

"Nick," he whined.

"You're being naughty," Nick replied as he brushed Louis' hair away from his face. "Naughty boys don't get what they want, only good boys do."

"I'll be good," Louis promised. " _Please_." He canted his hips up, letting out a soft groan as he tugged on Nick's shirt again.

"Yeah? You my good boy?" Nick bit his lip, making sure Louis was looking directly at him before he added, "Daddy's good boy?"

Louis' eyes rolled back in his head and he moaned as he crawled into Nick's lap, pressing himself against every part of Nick's body that he could touch. Nick groaned when Louis started grinding against his lap, and he dropped his hands to Louis' hips and dug his fingers into Louis' hipbones.

"Greedy little boy, aren't you?"

Louis didn't answer apart from a sharp gasp before he buried his head in the crook of Nick's neck, his body shaking all over. Nick started kissing his neck, murmuring soft words of praise as he rubbed Louis' back in an attempt to calm him down.

"Sorry," Louis mumbled into Nick's neck, still rocking his hips down and making it increasingly hard for Nick to concentrate on much else. "Can't-" he whimpered, "want so much."

"S'alright love," Nick murmured through gritted teeth. "Tell me what you want. Tell Daddy."

"Want this," Louis said with a high-pitched whine. "Need it so much."

"Yeah?" Nick grunted softly, shifting his hips to push up into Louis and make him gasp. "What else?"

"You. Want you."

Nick let out a sharp breath and wrapped his hand around Louis' cock again, spreading the slick with his thumb and moaning along with Louis.

"Like this?" Nick grunted again, gripping Louis' cock tightly as he used his other hand to push Louis down further onto his lap. "This what you want, love?"

"Yes," Louis moaned brokenly, his fingers clawing anxiously at Nick's chest as he nodded against Nick's neck. "Please, more D-"

Nick stiffened; just the _start_ of the word sent shocks through his body and he wished Louis had said it. He loosened his grip and dropped his hand, curling both around Louis' thighs and rubbing them soothingly as he listened to Louis cry out, almost in despair.

"No," he moaned, picking his head up from Nick's shoulder and staring down at the space between them. Louis looked absolutely wrecked already, and it took everything in Nick to keep his hands right where they were.

"Say it, Lou," Nick asked softly, trusting himself enough to lift one hand up to gently touch the side of Louis' face. Louis tried to hide his face behind Nick's hand, muffling the sound of his anxious breathing.

"Can't," he mumbled as he shook his head, "I _can't_."

"You can." Nick slowly leaned forward and kissed Louis' cheek, trailing down his neck as he spoke, "I'll take such good care of you, Lou. C'mon, let me."

Louis let out a strangled sob as he pressed his face against Nick's, listening as Nick repeated the words in his ear, urging him to let go. He closed his eyes, trying not to want to let go; trying not to want to say that word so _much_.

The combination of Nick's fingers rubbing soothing circles into his skin and his voice in Louis' ear was more than enough to wear down his resolve. He exhaled sharply; a rush of breath hiding the softest utter he could manage, half-hoping that Nick wouldn’t hear it.

"Louder, Lou."

"Daddy," he mewled, gasping in Nick's ear when Nick jerked his hips up into him. " _Please_ -"

"I know, I know, love." Nick groaned loudly. "Daddy's got you."

If Louis had any rational thoughts in his mind at that moment, he would've marveled at the fact that once he said it, he _couldn't stop_.

"Please, Daddy-" he cried. "Want you."

All Nick wanted to do was to take care of Louis, but he knew that to truly give Louis what he wanted they had to get off the couch. He wasn't sure how it was going to work, given that Louis was in his lap and softly repeating _daddy_ in his ear and making it that much harder for Nick to _breathe_ let alone think.

He gently pried Louis' arms from his shirt and put them around his neck, pulling Louis' body closer to his own before he shakily got to his feet. Louis clung to him needily and Nick wobbled a bit, finding it far harder to carry Louis around when he was this turned on.

"Daddy-" Louis whispered, clinging tighter as he wrapped his legs around Nick's waist and moaned in his ear.

"Almost there, Lou," Nick grunted as he stumbled into his bedroom with Louis nipping at the tendon in his neck. If Nick had any control over what was coming out of his mouth at that moment, he might've scolded Louis for seeking out one of his most sensitive spots. But seeing as how Nick was preoccupied enough with putting one foot in front of the other while keeping a hold of Louis, he let it slide.

Louis let out a sharp gasp when Nick all but dropped him on the bed. Louis refused to let his arms drop from around Nick's neck, even as Nick tried to pull away.

"One minute, Lou- I need-"

"No, Daddy," Louis whined as he tried to keep Nick's body pressed down against his own. " _No_."

"M'not leaving you, love. M'taking care of you, remember?"

Louis huffed out indignantly and Nick pressed their lips together in a sweet kiss, slowly pushing his hips against Louis' to remind him why they'd come into the bedroom in the first place. Louis moaned into Nick's mouth as he jerked his hips upwards, searching for more friction when Nick started to pull back again.

"No, want you-"

"I know, _fuck_ I know. Want you too." Nick groaned as he forcefully pulled himself out of Louis' arms, scrambling off the bed quickly to wrench the bedside table drawer open in search of lube and a condom. Listening to Louis' soft whines only made it that much harder to concentrate; it was lucky Nick didn't catch his fingers in the drawer when he slammed it shut.

Nick stripped himself out of his clothes as quickly as he could and crawled back on top of Louis, shivering at the sound of Louis' soft, relieved voice saying " _Daddy_."

"M'here." Nick kissed Louis, brushing his hair away from his forehead and sighing against Louis' mouth. "M'here, Daddy's got you."

"Daddy," Louis mumbled, pulling away from Nick's mouth and pressing his face against Nick's shoulder, "please."

"Wanna see you," Nick murmured, kissing Louis' neck as he popped open the few remaining buttons on Louis' shirt. "My good boy."

Louis' whole body shuddered when Nick ran his hand down his torso, pushing the shirt open as far as he could given their current position. A soft whimper left Louis' lips when Nick tried to coax him out of hiding.

"C'mon, love," Nick said with a soft groan as his hand drifted down to Louis' cock, wrapping around it with a loose fist while Louis muffled his gasp into Nick's shoulder. "Don't you want to be a good boy?"

"Yes," Louis whispered, nearly overtaken by a sharp breath. "Daddy's good boy."

"That's right." Nick smiled into Louis' skin as he slipped his arm underneath Louis and pulled him up and away from the bed, shuffling the both of them around until Louis was in his lap again. He managed to get Louis to pull his head back, but he still refused to meet Nick's eye. The flush in his cheeks had spread down to his chest, and Nick was positive that he'd never seen anything more beautiful. "My good boy."

"Daddy-" Louis let Nick pull the dress shirt away from his body, wrapping his bare arms around Nick's neck as soon as the sleeves left his wrists. He pressed his forehead against Nick's and pushed his hips down, catching the head of Nick's cock against his rim with a groan.

" _Fuck_ -" Nick gripped Louis' hips and lifted him up, distracting him with a deep kiss as he scrambled to find the bottle of lube he'd tossed somewhere on the bed.

"God-" Louis moaned into Nick's mouth, "need you, Daddy."

" _Thank fuck_ ," Nick muttered when he finally grabbed the bottle, opening it as quickly as he could to slick up his fingers. Louis keened when Nick touched the first cool finger against him, pressing down before Nick could do anything about it.

Louis started breathing hard and fast as he continued grinding against Nick's finger, crying out when Nick pushed in a second. Louis threw his head back with a moan, exposing his throat to Nick who eagerly leaned forward to latch his lips onto the sensitive skin.

"More," Louis cried. "Please."

Nick cautiously teased a third finger against Louis, still aware enough to worry about pushing him too far too fast. As soon as the tip slid inside of him, Louis let out a long, broken moan that was unlike any Nick had ever heard before.

"Lou-" Nick was cut off by Louis pressing their mouths together, effectively silencing any and all questions and thoughts in Nick's mind.

"Daddy," Louis whispered against Nick's lips, "want you. Wanna be your good boy."

"Fuck, you are. _You are_." Nick gasped sharply.

Louis reached down to grab Nick's wrist and slowly pull his fingers out, pulling his head back to look Nick in the eyes as he did so. Making sure to keep eye contact, Louis let go of Nick's wrist and carefully wrapped his fingers around Nick's cock in order to guide it against him.

Nick opened mouth to protest - they'd never not used a condom, they'd hardly even _talked_ about not using a condom - but Louis was quick to speak first.

"M'your good boy?" Louis' eyes were shining; not hazy with desire but instead clear as day and so full of need that Nick could hardly speak. "Wanna be yours, Daddy. All yours."

"Mine?" Nick whispered, in utter awe of the spectacle before him. He'd never seen Louis this way before; so open, so vulnerable. He was overcome with the need to protect him, to make sure that Louis knew he was safe.

"Please..." Louis bit down on his bottom lip as he brushed against the head of Nick's cock, muffling the sounds of his heavy breathing.

"Yes- yes- _fuck_ -" Nick scrambled to slick himself up with the remaining lube on his fingers, gently replacing Louis' hand with his own. "My good boy. My Lou."

Louis shut his eyes tightly as Nick slowly pushed in, and both of their breaths caught in their throats for a moment. Nick struggled to keep his eyes open; the need to make sure Louis was alright far exceeding the desire to lose himself in his own pleasure.

"Tell me," Louis begged, tucking his head into the crook of Nick's neck again as he started grinding his hips down against Nick's; creating little hiccups of hot breath against his skin that sent every fiber of Nick's being into overdrive. "Need to hear it."

"So good, Lou. You're so good for Daddy, always. My perfect boy," Nick rambled, keeping one hand firmly on Louis' hip while the other cupped the back of Louis' head.

Louis whimpered and practically clawed at Nick's chest as he jerked his hips faster against him, silently begging for Nick to keep going. Nick wasn't sure he could've stopped even if he'd wanted to; the words just kept spilling out of his mouth, all for Louis.

"Fuck, Lou- you feel so good, just- made for me, yeah? Made for Daddy. No one else, just me. All mine."

"Yours," Louis cried out as he dragged his fingers down Nick's chest and wrapped one of his hands around himself. "Daddy, I need-"

"I know, love." Nick tried to buck his hips up into Louis and simultaneously look down at Louis touching himself, but it wasn't as easy as he wanted it to be. "Wanna see it. My good boy."

"Close, Daddy, _close_." Louis cried out in surprise as Nick suddenly flipped them over and started thrusting into him roughly, softly urging Louis to keep going.

"C'mon, Lou. Come for Daddy."

Louis moaned brokenly, his voice nearly cracking with one last cry of _daddy_ as he came all over himself and Nick. He didn't slow his hand on himself until Nick came with a shout, pressing himself as close to Louis as he could.

Nick stared down at Louis with an awed smile as they both tried to catch their breath, gently brushing Louis' hair out of his face. Nick's smile grew wider when Louis opened his eyes and caught him staring, turning even more impossibly red.

"I-" Louis began, but his voice caught in his throat and he couldn't get the words out. Nick slowly leaned down and kissed him gently, still smiling against Louis' lips as he heard his small sigh of relief.

"I know," Nick said softly once he'd pulled away. "I'm here. Daddy's got you."

Once Nick had laid down on the bed next to him, Louis curled into his side and pressed his cheek flat against Nick's chest and took a deep breath. Nick kissed the top of his head as Louis slowly let it out and wrapped his arm tightly around Nick's torso.

Nick knew they wouldn't be able to stay like that for long - they were both desperately in need of a clean-up - but for the moment, he was content to hold Louis close. Truth be told, he doubted he'd ever want to let go.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://imlouisaf.tumblr.com)


End file.
